


停留

by shiergesuanlilili



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiergesuanlilili/pseuds/shiergesuanlilili





	停留

停留 

23岁的李永钦吃掉最后一块蛋糕，手机依旧嗡嗡作响，塞满了相同的祝贺，地上满布着狂欢后的狼藉，精致高档的口感填满了整个口腔，李永钦却在一个人的深夜里想起了以前吃的一碗面，一碗不算好吃的面。

17岁的李永钦在和16岁的董思成不清不楚。  
两个人会躲在喧闹的人群背后接吻，有人路过时，董思成像利爪初长成的鹰一般盯着路人，直到路人尴尬的离开，董思成继续亲吻李永钦，浓烈又执着。  
董思成坏透了，李永钦在17岁的时候这样认为。  
董思成会故意在李永钦即将释放的时候，握住李永钦脆弱之处，用适中的力度缓缓刺激，李永钦全身酸痒不停，眼泪顺着好看的眼睛留下，有种透明易碎的美。  
董思成的呼吸声贴着李永钦早已红透的耳朵，用李永钦不熟练但能听懂的中文说着：“哥哥你太嘴硬了，都不肯求求我。”带着足以让人心碎的委屈，如果董思成的手没有放在李永钦的脆弱处，更让人信服。  
董思成用手指启开李永钦嘴硬的嘴，李永钦湿滑的舌头擦过董思成的手指，董思成眯起的眼，像一尾月牙。  
李永钦张开的嘴红艳，却比不上他雾水蓄积的眼和沾染红霞的脸，董思成就着李永钦舔湿的手指，耐心细致的扩张着，等到发出耐人寻味的咕叽咕叽水声时，董思成哑着声说着：“哥哥这里比你的嘴诚实多了。”  
董思成才进入，感受到一层层媚/肉簇拥着，李永钦颤抖着，清瘦却不羸弱的身体，只有抱着的时候才知道有多么轻柔，像掉落的云朵。  
李永钦用手背抹掉干涸的泪痕，比起泪痕李永钦身上还有着深深浅浅的痕迹，像白瓷上一朵朵的樱花，李永钦躲开董思成伸过来的手，还没褪去泪水，让李永钦隔着眼泪看向董思成，“董思成，你坏透了。”  
董思成的手悬在半空中，少年清秀的脸带着一丝尴尬，很快被促狭代替“可是我记得刚才哥哥你不是这样说的。”李永钦细碎缠绵的声音还回荡在董思成的耳边，烧的他心里像放了一把不会熄灭的火苗。

李永钦端起还冒着热气，卖相属实不佳的面，上面还卧着一个边缘焦糊的煎蛋，咽了口水，有点莫名的紧张的看着董思成。  
董思成咳了一下，藏起贴着创可贴的手指，“嗯……今天是你的生日，蛋糕我也订了，不想吃就等蛋糕吧！”董思成这样实在新鲜，李永钦抱着手，像一只乖顺的猫咪一般盯着董思成，在董思成还没有暴走之前，用筷子夹起面条，董思成看着面无表情吃着的李永钦，问道：“怎么样？”有着大不了以后再也不做饭的直勇。  
“还不错，有进步的空间。”  
董思成知道这句话的水分有多大，还是眯着眼，“那我以后每个生日都煮给你吃。”  
李永钦把焦糊的煎蛋塞到董思成的嘴里，不管不顾董思成的嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨声“先把煎蛋煎好吧，董大厨。”

18岁的李永钦还喜欢着17岁的董思成。

23岁的李永钦和董思成分手已经一年了。

董思成没有学会煎鸡蛋，李永钦也习惯一个人吃饭、旅行。  
原来人什么都能适应，李永钦已经适应一个人搬家了。

遇见董思成，在搬到新家第二个星期。  
李永钦满意新家的一切，所有的都是亲手布置，李永钦领养了一只小狗，牙还没有出齐，咬人的时候有着还带着奶味。  
一团带着奶味的奶球咬着一把钥匙，放在李永钦面前，钥匙上沾了口水，小狗歪着头似乎不太理解李永钦没有像平日里奖励它。  
李永钦抱着小狗等着钥匙的主人，等来了一拨拨出来消食的人，也没有等来想要等的人，李永钦放下小狗，踩着夜色准备回家。  
小狗啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声没有在身后响起，李永钦回头时，一张隔了三百个日夜没有见过的脸，拿着香肠逗弄着流着口水的小狗。

“没想到在这里遇见你。”董思成眼里的喜悦比枝头的月亮还要明亮。  
“我也没想到。”  
“……”  
“我想你还有东西没给我。”  
“？？”

李永钦压住即将脱口的惊讶，看着董思成手里略显熟悉的钥匙，片刻才问到：“所以你搬到这里了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
一个字却让李永钦心潮澎湃，很多念头都似乎快要蹦脱开来，李永钦甩了甩头，仿佛就能甩掉一般，轻声叫着小狗回家，小狗吃完最后一口香肠，颠着尾巴跟着李永钦，一大一小的背影走的坚决利落。  
董思成擦干手指上的油渍，弯着的眼有着闪亮的光，“还是那么嘴硬。”

在小狗晃着尾巴欢迎董思成的时候，李永钦才意识到董思成出现的频率过于高，高到小狗在董思成没有出现的一天，连最爱的狗粮都提不起兴趣。  
一个被搁在脑后的念头逐渐压抑不住，或许……李永钦还能遇见小说电影里用烂的桥段—前男友求复合？

和董思成分手的原因，李永钦记不清了，据说人类的记忆在一段时候会逐渐被其他事情取代，李永钦能记住的只有一些零散的小事，比如董思成手心的温度、他身上浅淡的香气，其他事情像隔着一层磨砂玻璃，只有影影绰绰的影子，在尽职的提醒李永钦确实发生过。

李永钦看着像在自己家一样的董思成，拿着薯片抱着小狗躺在沙发上，而真正的主人李永钦却在一旁站着，提醒董思成不要把薯片渣滓掉落在地毯上，像一个每天准点下班洁癖严重的钟点工。  
董思成把薯片递到李永钦嘴巴，李永钦不认同的看着他，董思成只好把薯片送进嘴里，卡兹卡兹的咀嚼声，搔的李永钦耳朵根发软，董思成把头扎进李永钦的怀里，像落水的孩子一样，抓住求生的浮木一般紧紧抱住李永钦，“不要离开我，好吗？”  
李永钦放在董思成肩头的手突然停顿，李永钦想自己看到董思成的眼泪了，有透明的泪水在董思成的下巴停留，随后坠落，滴入地毯，无声无息，除了李永钦湿了一片的肩头。

22岁的董思成还是喜欢李永钦，只是李永钦已经和他分手一年了。

关于那天的记忆，董思成记不住了，心里空空荡荡，好像有人用刀把属于董思成的回忆一刀两断的切开拿走，只留给董思成一段无法修补的空白。

董思成记忆里出现最多的是李永钦，他的每一个动作董思成似乎都看不腻，即使李永钦不理他的时候，董思成都觉得李永钦可爱死了，很大程度上董思成觉得自己还没有那只小奶狗幸福，至少它可以待在李永钦怀里，无所顾忌的舔舐李永钦裸露的锁骨，董思成的眼底一暗，再没法亲亲抱抱李永钦，董思成可能会死于“肌肤饥渴症”。

李永钦自然没有让董思成死于饥渴症，李永钦心里骂着，22岁的董思成依旧是一个混蛋。

董思成啃咬着李永钦的锁骨，李永钦的锁骨上被董思成留下一个个红印，董思成不满意的继续舔弄李永钦胸前的凸起，茶色的凸起被董思成舔弄的大了一圈，董思成才满意的移向别处。  
当李永钦的脆弱被董思成含住时，李永钦咬牙坚守的呻吟声从嘴里溢出，带着李永钦特有的腔调，软甜的像随时会融化的巧克力。  
李永钦的呻吟声无疑给了董思成巨大的鼓励，董思成更加细致的照顾每一处，李永钦的意识逐渐薄弱，当董思成用手压着不让李永钦释放时，李永钦完全失了理智，哑着声求董思成，董思成亲吻着李永钦干燥的嘴唇，亲的李永钦嘴上湿润透亮，才放过李永钦，李永钦释放过后，身体有着微微的颤抖，董思成一点点塞入李永钦早已流着体液的甬/道，久违的紧致让董思成差一点迷失，董思成定了下神，才慢慢攻占，他要让李永钦记住这极致的快乐是来自董思成。  
李永钦精心挑选的床发着吱呀声，李永钦纤瘦有力的攀附在董思成的腰间，董思成的腹部在用力的时候浮现着深刻的腹肌，两人肌肤交碰处被碰撞出一片粉红。  
董思成射在里面的时候，一股热流浇的李永钦呜咽着，悉数射在了董思成身上，点点白浊在董思成的耻毛上尤为明显，董思成用纸擦干净，两个人赤裸的躺在同一张床上，困意像山一样压来袭来，李永钦也不管身下的狼藉，只想闭上沉重的双眼，在半梦半醒的时候，李永钦听见一句低到似乎只是路过的风一般的话“哥哥，我学会煎蛋了……”

“你和李永钦是由于车祸过后造成的后遗症，可能会出现记忆缺失，会忘记以前发生的事情，但不影响现在的生活。”  
“那他会忘记我吗？”  
“这个……暂时不清楚。”  
“好的”  
董思成打开录音笔，一段音频后，董思成失了真的声音像在遥远的地方传来一般，随时飘走的错觉，－“大不了，我再把他追回来，他说过的，我坏透了，一个坏蛋怎么会轻易放过自己的男朋友……”－

24岁的李永钦收到了一碗点着葱花、火腿、青菜、还有一颗形状完美的煎蛋的面，和一个“甩不掉”的男朋友。  
23岁的董思成还是喜欢李永钦，还愿意为他煮一碗碗面，在李永钦没有吃烦的前提下。


End file.
